Robb Stark
King Robb Stark was the eldest son of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully, as well as the husband of Jeyne Westerling. He was looked up to by his brother, Bran Stark, and was good friends with Theon Greyjoy and his half brother Jon Snow. Robb was killed at the Red Wedding by Roose Bolton. Appearance and Character Robb favours the features of House Tully, with thick auburn hair, blue eyes and a stocky build. He is both strong and fast. He learned a sense of honor and justice from his father, following strictly by the laws of the realm and enforcing them should needs be. Intelligent and fiercely determined, Robb is a born commander, winning every battle he has ever fought, but his weakness of putting his heart before his head leads to him losing the political side to the war he wages. Robb is hugely respected for his bravery and leadership skills, as well as his sense of honour, but because of his youth he is not an unbeatable man and lacks the wisdom that would come of true experience in war. In fairness, Robb's fierce bravery and willingness to personally fight to the death for what he believes in sets him apart from his sworn enemy Joffrey Baratheon - a spoiled psychopath and a coward who talks big but never personally fights in battle and is not truly respected by his subjects, whereas Robb was revered by his men and his people, and his family loved him. Even Joffrey's siblings hate him - Robb's love and mourn him. Robb is a skilled horseman and a great warrior. He is capable of taking advice from his bannermen and his elders. Books A Game of Thrones Robb accompanies his father to a holdfast to pass judgement over Gared, a deserter of the Night's Watch. He thinks that Gared died bravely. On the way back to Winterfell he races with Jon, whooping and hollering as he did so. It is Robb that discovers the Direwolf Mother and pushes to be allowed to take the wolf pups back to the castle. Robb is present for the arrival of King Robert Baratheon and his entourage to Winterfell. He is presented before the king as the heir to Winterfell. He escorts Princess Myrcella Baratheon into the Great Hall for the evening feast. Jon believes that Robb grows as a man after the fall of Bran and the subsequent coma that he enters. He becomes more commanding. Robb informs Jon that their uncle, Benjen Stark, is waiting for him in the stables. Robb offers to help Maester Luwin decide on who will fill the posts left vacant by his father's departure. He tells his mother of how his youngest brother follows him around. He offers to travel south and kill Ser Jaime Lannister when his mother tells him that she believes he may have harmed Bran. Category:Characters Category:House Stark Category:Deceased Characters Category:A Game of Thrones Category:A Clash of Kings Category:A Storm of Swords Category:Kings Category:Characters from the North Category:Northern Lords Category:Casualties of the War of the Five Kings Category:Assassinated Kings Category:Casualties of the Red Wedding Category:King in the North Category:King of the Trident